


Thank You, Daddy

by queenofcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Impregnation Kink, M/M, if that's what it's called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcats/pseuds/queenofcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin wants to give his little kitten some kittens of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the usual daddy kink with some sort of... impregnation/pregnancy kink? I don't know, but they both seem to get off on imagining Levi getting pregnant. It's probably the nastiest thing I've ever written, but it was fun to write, and hopefully it's fun to read. As usual, Levi is kitten/kitty/other cute nicknames, and Erwin is daddy.

"Please, please, daddy!" Levi mewled, pushing his hips back against the thick cock almost inside him.   
Erwin's hand came up from Levi's own, smaller dick, and caressed his face.   
"Patience, kitten. I want to make sure I fill you up properly." he said, voice gentle and kind. He slid in slowly, until at last he'd bottomed out. Finally, Levi was content with Erwin inside him, and so the blond languidly thrust into him, fucking away leisurely.   
"Full enough?" he asked. Levi nodded frantically, he could feel every inch and every vein throbbing away, scraping at his insides.

Now the real fucking could begin. Erwin's hips slowly jerked faster and faster, mouth moving from its place on Levi's neck to his collarbone and then down a little to suck red and purple at his chest.   
Levi felt so damn full, rim stretched wide to accommodate Erwin's fat cock. It was delicious, but it still wasn't enough for him- he was a greedy boy, a slutty little cockwhore.

But only for Erwin.

"Fuck, daddy, I need more!" he whined, hating how pathetic he sounded. "I want your come inside."

"You want me to fill you up?" Erwin asked gently. Levi bit his own lip, nodding as though he was unsure before he went to speak.

"Please, daddy." he said, in a small voice.

Erwin kissed Levi's pouty pink lips, and up his cheeks. "Shall I come so much that your little belly becomes full, filled to the brim with it?"

Levi's stomach flipped in excitement, and he let out a strangled moan. "Oh, fuck, yes."

Increasing his pace, Erwin pounded into Levi, one hand holding his wide hips steady, the other stroking his chest, thick fingers occasionally tweaking his gorgeous pinky-red nipples.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, boy. You're going to be so full of come that you'll have my child." Erwin purred in Levi's ear. "Is that what you want, little one? To be knocked up like the whore you are?"

Levi wasn't quite sure why, but in that moment he was overcome by the idea of it, the idea of carrying Erwin's baby.   
He nodded, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure.   
"And you won't have just any child, oh no. My little kitten will have kittens of his own, and once you've given me one litter, I'll fuck you so many times that you'll never have to be empty again, my love." Erwin continued, cock thrusting in at an impressive pace. His voice was still smooth and deep and silky, but Levi was beginning to hear the slight sounds of strain in it.

Using most of his strength, Levi grabbed hold of Erwin's shoulders, and practically wrestled him to switch positions, Erwin's dick still half buried in him.  
Now Erwin was lying on the bed, and Levi was on top, he could carry on being fucked by that wonderful cock, and Erwin could continue telling him such delightful yet improbable things.

"So greedy for come, aren't you, kitty?" Erwin said, grinning as Levi fucked himself on his dick. Just the sight of those milky white thighs flexing up and down was enough to send more blood rushing to his achingly hard cock.

"Yes, daddy." Levi replies, mouth slightly uncoordinated, eyes shut and cheeks flushed red. He was beautiful, truly, and Erwin would give anything to have children with the same gorgeous looks. However, as much as he wanted them, it was impossible. Both he and Levi were men, and there was no way, except for in his fantasies, of course.

"But only for yours, no one else's." Levi added, panting and breathless. He was close, Erwin could tell, his ass fluttering and squeezing around his cock like a vice.

"Not even your own?" Erwin asked, smiling cruelly. "Does that mean you don't want to come?"

Levi shook his head. "No, daddy, I want to come. Please, you bastard, let me." As good as Levi was at pretending to be Erwin's innocent little boy, every so often his real personality would surface. Through his frustration he'd end up cursing at his daddy, who honestly didn't mind. He thought his little one's filthy mouth was pretty hot.

"Come on then, kitten, come for daddy." he said, hand wrapping around the pathetic little cock that jutted out from Levi's pale white, near translucent body. He pumped it a few times, and Levi came, mouth wide open, eyes truly squeezed closed.

Erwin moved them back into their original position, the come from his stomach dripping down and smearing across Levi's own. He fucked him hard, desperate to reach completion. It didn't take long before he came, filling Levi up as promised, moaning low and deep in his ear.

"I think we should do all we can to make sure you conceive, so perhaps we should plug you up, keep my come stuffed up there." he said, finally finished. "What do you think?"

Levi nodded weakly, asshole sore and tender but still split wide around Erwin's cock.

Pulling out with a wet noise, Erwin murmured. "I know exactly which plug to use. But keep yourself full with your fingers, so nothing dribbles out."

Doing as instructed, Levi pushed three fingers up his entrance, twisting to make sure nothing came out while Erwin retrieved his plug.   
It was his favourite, purple with a black cat tail attached to it. Erwin pulled Levi's fingers out, and slammed it into his still twitching, oversensitive bottom, smirking as Levi cried out in pleasure mixed with pain.

Finally, Levi calmed down, body limp, purple and red in places, looking absolutely ruined. He looked up at Erwin, a faint ghost of a smile on his swollen pink lips, grey eyes serene.

"Thank you, daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments/kudos/etc. appreciated, and all mistakes are my own.  
> I think after this there's only two or three more fics for Jenn left? Idk... I can't be bothered to count lol.


End file.
